sageopedia_2_0fandomcom-20200214-history
Stuart Pomeroy
Stuart Pomeroy I was born on the 22 March 2001 in the south west of England. Pomeroy eventually rose to power during the colonisation of Memia (Spicy-Memia today). Pomeroy I has since left the country following the third abdication crisis of 2017, and his current whereabouts are unknown. Early Life Stuart Pomeroy was born on the 22 March 2001 and was raised by the noble Pomeroy family. The Pomeroy family originate from noble birth in England and are descended from Norman invaders around the eleventh century. At the age of eleven Pomeroy enrolled at Hardenhuish Academy in Wiltshire, England. The Pomeroy family name were infamous at the academy, both his siblings had already gone to the school years before and were well known at the school. His life at the academy was fairly regular until he left at the age of fifteen to seek a life in exploration. Life in Exploration At the age of fifteen Pomeroy led an expedition into the Pacific in hope of discovering a once lost world known as 'Memia'. His expedition consisted of a rag tag crew of infidels and heretics and was malnourished and mutinous. After eight months in the south Pacific, Pomeroy spotted the tops of cliffs across the horizon, now known as the infamous 'Eden Rock'. Foundation of Spicy-Memia On 5 April 2016 Stuart Pomeroy and his expedition of early settlers landed at Eden Rock, northeast Wiltshire Island. The expedition was crude but managed to secure a small campsite and village further south at Port Hardenhuish. In the early half of 2016 Pomeroy declared the nation state of Spicy-Memia. Spicy-Memia was recognised only by Fiji and Israel as a nation until it's first democratic elections, in July 2016, were upon it gained a seat in the United Nations. Spicy-Memia was initially founded as an anarcho-primitivistsociety but was later reformed into a constitutional monarchy on July 16 2016. The First Abdication Crisis of 2017 / The Sageobin Uprising On 13 April 2017, Pomeroy was called to a meeting in the Higher Court with members of the Imperial Gulag Guard, Imperial Court Members and high ranking officials within the government. The meeting lasted around fourty minutes and was believed to be an intervention following the events of the April Gulaggings 'which had taken place just days before. After he left the Higher Court he returned to his summer Palace in north Wiltshire Island where upon he made a radio broadcast over HSN radio in which he stated that he was going to abdicate the throne and that he was renouncing House Pomeroy's claim to the throne and handing it over to House Martin. Time Between Power Pomeroy, following his abdication in April 2017, lived in the town of 'Port Eden at the foot of Eden Rock where he governed the town. Pomeroy was appointed as the Duke of Eden Rock by William Martin and still attends some ceremonies, most notably the inauguration of the new Emperor of Spicy-Memia - William Martin in April 2017 shortly after his abdication. He has commented about the constant ridicule he receives from members of his family, most notably Duchess Beth Pomeroy, concerning the abdication. He once said in an interview with HSN's lead anchor Aiden Pidduck, "My sister once said to me when I told her of the news of my abdication - 'No one likes you Stuart, that's why your no longer the Emperor!'". The story has been confirmed as being true by many members of the Memian government who were present during the conversation. Return To Power & Second Abdication On 7 November 2017, William Martin abdicated the throne, and announced that he was returning power over to House Pomeroy once again. Stuart subsequently made Ethan Davis and Morgan Fawcitt his Royal Advisors. Approval ratings for Pomeroy were revealed to be lower than the former Emperor, raising concern among many Memians as to weather or not Stuart was fit for power. Two days later, Pomeroy announced he had gulagged Matthew Robinson for spreading propaganda and supposedly being involved in leadership of 'Occupy Paul Street'. Subsequently, Oliver Mead announced that he was declaring a Republican Revolution against Pomeroy, and his body double was arrested. The revolution resulted in a Second Memian Civil War, and saw the kidnapping of Beth Pomeroy and battles on Paul Street. On 12 November, the war ended when Pomeroy stated "Fucking have the country back", and immediately left Memia permanently, leaving William Martin back in power of the nation once again. Since the end of the war, Stuart has not been seen, and has presumably emigrated back to the UK or has travelled to Primeland in search of refuge.